The Only Way to Save Her
by Aisatsana
Summary: Draco must make the hardest decision of his life, and break Ginny's heart...Love,Danger,Excitement...and best of all lots and lots of DRACO!


"_This is the only way I can save you"_, thought Draco, preparing himself for the hardest moment of his life.

Draco walked into the softly lit room, gently pushing open the door. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, saying softly, "Ginny…"

She turned around, her face lighting up as she saw him. Her expression darkened quickly as she saw the desperate expression on his face. He saw her worried look and quickly formed his face into the smirk that felt more natural on his face than a smile. Not that he'd had much cause to smile throughout his life. At least, not until he met Ginny.

He stared into her beautiful green eyes, "Ginny, we need to talk..."

She walked towards him and wrapping her arms around his neck, gave him a sensual kiss on the mouth. He savored it, knowing it would be their last, but pulled away quickly, stepping away from her.

"Draco… What's wrong?" she asked, in a worried voice.

"Nothing" he replied coldly, "Well actually there is something…" but he paused, unable to say the words that weighed down his tongue. For the first time in his life he was unable to articulate what he wanted to say.

"_Pull yourself together!"_ he thought to himself, _"She has to believe this, or you'll lose her forever… even though after his, you'll probably lose anyway…."_

He looked up at Ginny once more, her auburn-red hair shimmering in the lamp light.

"I don't want to see you anymore" he said, making his voice cold and bitter.

"What?" Ginny stepped back shocked, clearly not expecting those words to come out of Draco's mouth. "What are you talking about? I don't have time for your games, Malfoy."

"You heard me. I know that it's hard for you to let me go, me being so irresistible and all, but it's over." Draco replied, adding his usual dose of bitter sarcasm.

Ginny stared at him, reading the expression in his face, the coldness in his grey eyes. She felt a pain clutch at her heart… fear. She couldn't believe that he was serious. After everything they had been through, after everything he had said to her. She knew something had to be wrong.

"Draco..." she said hesitantly, stepping towards him and touching his arm gently, "what's wrong? What's the matter?"

His heart wrenched at the worry and fear in her voice, but he hardened his resolve and pulled away his arm, "Other than me not being interested in you, nothing." He smirked, "and in case you were wondering, there is someone else. Someone so much better than you..."

Ginny felt her heart wrench at those words. She studied his face, but saw nothing there but contempt and coldness. _"No... It can't be…"_ she thought

She glared at him, her eyes starting to smolder with anger, "Malfoy I don't have time for your bullshit. I know you're not serious." She tried to sound sure, but he heard the doubt in her voice.

"_I guess I really am a good actor,"_ he thought bitterly, and felt himself weaken at the hurt in her eyes.

"Weasely, I know you have a deep obsession with me, but I can assure you I'm quiet serious, and this isn't bullshit, to put in your vulgar terms."

Then, he prepared himself to utter the words that would make her hate him forever.

"I slept with Blair. Last week. And now I want her. She is rather a step up from you…" he smirked, "in more ways than one."

Ginny gasped, and felt herself start to shake. She knew now that Draco was serious. He would not lie about Blair, the person she hated most in the world. He knew that she would never forgive him if he ever… she didn't want to think about it…The woman that killed her brother. The woman who had been with Draco before her…

She felt an overwhelming wave of despair, followed by a roar of hate…

Draco's heart broke as he saw Ginny's grief and the hate in her eyes. He wanted to take her in his arms and whisper that it was all a lie, that he still loved her more than ever, that he would always love her… but he knew that if he wanted to save her, she had to hate him…

Ginny trembled all over, and the intense emotions in her heart took over her common sense. She walked up to Draco, and slapped him hard across the face.

"How could you?" she whispered hoarsely, glistening tears beginning to slide down her face. She felt sick, like she could no longer stand up. She sank to the ground, sitting on her knees, her head bent, tears of anger and betrayal falling from her face.

Draco didn't even feel the pain in his cheek; he felt only the wrenching pain in his heart, for causing her such pain, for making her cry.

With his last ounce of strength, he turned away from her shaking form on the ground, and let out a cold, "Goodbye Weasely. Hope you get over me eventually. Oh, and I'll be sure to tell Blair you said hello."

At this point he was glad he had turned away from her, as a single, small tear unexpectedly slid down Draco's cheek. It was the closest he had ever come to crying. "_I'll never hold her again" _he thought desperately_, "never kiss her. Never hear her say she loves me…but it's for the best… at least this way she will never be in danger… I would hate myself forever, if I let anything happen to her… she is better off without me…". _

And with that he strode towards the door, slamming it behind him.


End file.
